


Things change, but the boat remains the same.

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [26]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Time Skips, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: The one fixture in life on Saint Marie is the small fishing boat nestled near the shack. Unchanged by time it has seen three generations of detectives pass it by. Here are three stories linking Lewis, Kimi and Valtteri to this boat.





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple of notes to begin with. 
> 
> Lewis finally appears! But since I mentioned him LOOOOONG ago I'd better introduce the characters in this first part. 
> 
> Lewis is Richard Poole, Jev is Camille and Stoffel is Fidel. 
> 
> Susie and Toto's child will remain a girl because that's what I set up in two fics already and I want to keep it that way because I don't want to be editing lots of stuff.

**_Past._ **

Lewis looked out of the shack to find his team outside huddled around a boat.

“What do you think?” Jev grins at him, gesturing to the craft.

Lewis frowns and shakes his head. 

“Come on!” Jev sighs. “Don’t you want to test her out?”

Lewis glances at the boat and sighs, walking across the sand to Jev.

“Do I have to?” Lewis asks softly.

“We named her and all for you.” Jenson grins, pointing to the side.

Lewis turns to look and finds the name “Roscoe” written on the side in black ink.

Roscoe. The name of the dog he had had to leave behind when he came to Saint Marie.

"You okay, Sir?” Stoffel asks softly.

Lewis looks up. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He nods.

Jev looks at him. “You need to do the ceremony.” He holds out a bottle of wine with a grin.

Lewis sighs and takes it from him. “Do we need to use this though? Can’t we use something that doesn’t smash?”

Stoffel sighs and takes the bottle from him and hands him a plastic bottle of water.

“Thanks.” Lewis nods. He stands tall and raises the bottle of water. “I hereby name this boat, Roscoe.”

Lewis gently taps the boat with the bottle and his team grin.

“Brilliant, Sir. Now shall we take her out?” Jev asks.

Lewis’ face goes pale.

* * *

“I don’t like this.”

Lewis holds tightly to the edges of the boat as Jev takes him out into the water.

“It’ll be fine, relax.” Jev says soothingly as he pushes the boat out.

“I want to get out.” Lewis states. He doesn’t want to be in the water, he wants to go back to the nice safe sand.

“Relax.” Jev chuckles, letting the boat drift. He leans back and plucks two beers from the cooler, handing one to Lewis.

Lewis takes it and opens it as Jev waves at Jenson and Stoffel.

* * *

 

After their impromptu trip out on the water, the team push the boat back to shore and then go their separate ways bar Jev, who stays to have a drink with Lewis.

Lewis makes some tea and hands Jev a cup as they look out at the sunset.

“Fancy watching the stars?” Jev asks suddenly, glancing at Lewis. “I don’t think you’ve ever seen a good starry night.”

“You don’t get many of those in London.” Lewis shrugs. “Light pollution.”

Jev nods and grins, taking Lewis’ hand. “Come on, Sir.”

Lewis sighs but follows his excitable DS down towards the boat in the sand.

Jev sits down by the bow with a sigh, gesturing for Lewis to follow.

Lewis pulls a face as he sits down on the sand, hating that the bloody stuff got everywhere.

“This is nice.” Jev nods as he sips his tea, his eyes watching the sun go down.

“Yes.” Lewis nods, not really sat comfortably.

“Relax.” Jev gives him a warm look and settles against the boat. “That’s your problem, you never relax.”

“I would relax. IF I was sat on the sofa and not this…sand.” Lewis sighs.

“Just enjoy it.” Jev murmurs, moving closer without meaning to.

Lewis glances at him and coughs. “How’s the search going?”

Jev turns to face him and he sighs. “Not good. I’ve tried a blind date but it didn’t work out.”

“Oh.” Lewis blinks. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Jev sighs. “There’s someone out there, I know it.” He looks at Lewis intently.

“You’re right.” Lewis nods awkwardly. “There’s always someone.”

“Yes.” Jev sighs. “Someone.”

The two detectives fall silent as the first few stars glow in the night sky and they settle to enjoy the wonders left untouched by city lights.

 

 


	2. Present

**_Present._ **

Sebastian knows Kimi is in a foul mood almost as soon as he walks through the door.

“Hey, you’re home!” Sebastian smiles softly, walking over to him.

Kimi mumbles distractedly and pushes past Sebastian, walking over to his makeshift crime board.

Sebastian sighs and follows him. “Case not going well?”

Kimi turns to him and blinks. “Sebastian?”

“Yes?” Sebastian asks, leaning against the side of the door.

“What are you doing here?” Kimi looks confused.

“I…live here?” Sebastian replies, puzzled.

“No. I know that, but I thought you were working late tonight?” Kimi asks, rubbing his forehead.

“I asked to change shifts. I wanted to surprise you.” Sebastian points to the set table.

“Oh god…it’s not an anniversary is it?” Kimi goes pale.

“What? No! I just wanted to do something nice for you.” Sebastian tells him gently.

“Oh.” Kimi nods. “Thank you.”

Sebastian sighs. “It’s okay. The case must be really bugging you if you’re this distracted.”

“I’m sorry.” Kimi pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’ve almost got it. One thing just doesn’t add up and it’s killing me.”

“Well then, why don’t you relax with me for an hour or so and then return to it?” Sebastian asks, feeling concerned for his partner. Kimi had a tendency to run himself to the ground.

“Okay.” Kimi nods, taking his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Sebastian gently kisses his forehead then leads him to the table.

* * *

After a nice meal, Sebastian takes the plates and puts them in the sink.

“Thank you.” Kimi says softly as he relaxes.

“It was nothing.” Sebastian smiles softly and leans against the sink, watching him.

Kimi glances at him and grins. “I do love you.”

“I know.” Sebastian nods, glancing out at the dark beach. “Come with me a moment?”

“Where?” Kimi frowns at him.

“Just trust me.” Sebastian says quietly, moving away from the sink to hold out his hand to Kimi.

Kimi takes it hesitantly and Sebastian squeezes his hand, pulling him up from his seat.

Kimi follows Sebastian out onto the dark beach, a little worried in case Sebastian falls. But Sebastian seems to know where he is going and he leads Kimi over to the small boat nestled next to the side of the house.

Kimi knows this boat, the previous detective had owned it. Kimi had wanted to sail her but had never had the chance to.

Sebastian sits down next to the bow of the ship and gently tugs Kimi to follow him.

Kimi settles besides Sebastian and finds himself pulled against his chest.

Sebastian gently kisses his hair and stretches out, resting his head against the boat. “Look up.”

Kimi glances up and lets out a soft gasp at the star filled sky.

Kimi has never really stopped to look at the sky, his head wrapped up in his job, but now he lets himself lean against Sebastian and really look at the stars.

Sebastian pulls him closer and smiles happily.

Kimi sighs and settles against his chest, feeling his worries fade, he looks up at Sebastian and kisses him deeply.

Sebastian kisses him back, holding him close.

The two stay there for a while, trading kisses and watching the stars.


	3. Future

_**Future.** _

Emilia hands her husband the bottle of beer with a smile.

“Thanks, Love.” Valtteri grins at her from his place besides the boat as she settles down besides him.

“How was your day?” Emilia asks him as she watches the waves crash along the shore.

“Good.” Valtteri nods. “The Commissioner was a bit of a grump today.”

“That’s odd.” Emilia frowns. “I think you and I know a different Commissioner. I’ve met Toto, he’s lovely!”

Valtteri gives her a look. “Lovely?”

“Yes.” Emilia nods. “I had dinner with him and Susie last week. Their little girl is gorgeous.” She sighs.

“I see.” Valtteri pauses, looking into his beer.

“Are you okay?” Emilia asks softly, looking at him concerned.

“Me? Yeah I’m fine. It’s just…” Valtteri looks at her. “Would you ever consider a little one?”

Emilia’s eyes change and she looks down. Valtteri waits nervously for her to speak.

Emilia bites her lip. “If I’m being honest with you, Val. I do want one.”

“A baby?” Valtteri asks.

Emilia nods.

“That’s what I want too.” Valtteri smiles. “Here would be a wonderful place for a child of our own.”

Emilia tears up and snuggles into Valtteri, who in turn wraps his arms around her.

“I love you.” Emilia says softly, gazing up at him.

“I love you too.” Valtteri tells her quietly, kissing her passionately.

When they part for air, Valtteri looks up at the stars and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
